Donal and Dougal O'Mallory
Donal and Dougal O'Mallory are Unseelie Sidhe Wilders of House Ailil in Hibernia. Overview Not important (or annoying) enough to warrant being exiled, Dougal and Donal decided to make the trip to Earth as a lark. sometime around 1979, they figured they'd take a small trod to Ireland and set themselves up as kings before a lot of other people even knew those trods were open again. Twins in Arcadia and therefore closer than life, they decided they had to be twins on Earth as well. They set off down the trod quite merrily, little realizing that a convenient pair of male twins wouldn't just be standing about near the exit point waiting to be taken over by faeries. They had to settle for a pair of about-to-be-borns in Sligo. Pity their poor mother, who was convinced the bratty children she had to raise must be changelings. Some 17 years later, they are the bad boys of Sligo... and kings of the local pub. Slackers from the start, neither Donal nor Dougal amounted to much, being content to just drift along being "bad." Their lack of real ambition has made the Shadow Court avoid them. Though they walk the walk, talk the talk, and even Ravage when the mood suits them, they really don't have the kind of guts and commitment it takes to be an important part of a revolutionary army. As far as the Shadow Court is concerned, if the twins wanted to join, they'd be given the job of stabbing themselves to test the iron knives for sharpness. Frankly, they simply aren't mean enough. Like many mortals their age, they are looking for an identity. They go for style over substance and think they've got it covered. In many ways, they'd like to do the right thing and be heroes. They've just had lousy role models. Meeting Yrtalien and falling under his power is the greatest danger the two have ever faced. Whether they mature because of it and whether they choose to remain Unseelie has yet to be determined. Image Donal and Dougal look just alike. In their mortal seemings, they are long-haired toughs in leather jacket and torn jeans. Their dark blond hair falls halfway down their backs, while in front it is an unruly mass of untrimmed bangs that obscures their grey eyes. The tips of their ears are pierced with silver rings. They'd look naked without the cigarettes dangling from their mouths. In fae miens, they look pretty much the same, though their ears are pointed and they seem a little "prettier." They don't go in for courtly dress, and have to work at coming up with chimerical armor that's cool-looking enough. Personal Donal and Dougal are the juvenile delinquents of the faerie world. They've never gotten the kind of respect they think they should have, even though they're obviously cool. It doesn't matter what anyone else thinks, though. As long as they've got each other, they'll be all right. But people had better stop messing with them! Treasures Each brother has a small bag of dross worth about 3 Glamour. References # CTD. Immortal Eyes: Court of All Kings, pp. 100-101. Category:Unseelie (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:House Ailil (CTD)